


不如就停下吧

by supermazui



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermazui/pseuds/supermazui
Summary: 孤爪研磨终于得到了第三个吻。
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 5





	不如就停下吧

傍晚最后一场练习赛结束时听着哨声一响，外面也是轰隆一声，大雨倾盆而下，云团像是赶集似的跑来了体育馆上方，雨水打在屋檐边落到台阶上溅进来，在门前的地板上积了好大一滩水，连着球场内的空气都一起变得潮湿难忍。这个时节确实常变天，但今年的六月却少见雨水，结果是突如其来的一场雷雨裹挟着暖湿气流，终于揭开了入夏的序幕。  
扶着拖把歪着头朝外望了一眼，乌云压得天空都变得很低，黑尾铁朗拖着长音啊出声，直到肺里的空气都被他排尽了，最后只留下干巴巴的像是要断气一样的声音，不情不愿抬着卷好的球网从他身边经过的孤爪研磨正低声说着好热，那头染了半年多的金发，原本的黑发已经长了半截出来，汗水顺着发丝滴下来，黑尾直起身这么看过去，突然想起来昨晚电视新闻里的专家说，这可能会是平成年最热的一个夏天。  
若是把这个和研磨提一嘴，他一定会用很是无所谓的语气说：“反正他们明年还会再说一次的。”  
所以黑尾只是笑了笑便弯腰去擦门前的积水，拖把头一来一回，画了个半圆又转回去，门外雷阵雨渐止，地上的水也擦干净了，他自言自语道：“雨停了。”  
有些时候黑尾铁朗希望人的情绪可以真的像是一场阵雨，来时毫无预兆，走的时候也是干脆利落，但情绪通常只能保留前一半的特质，不知从何而起的那些情绪常常是静悄悄地发芽了，抽出枝条长出新叶，把一个人的心包裹得严丝合缝，再也装不下什么新的东西，那里面有的只是本来就在的种子，在透过缝隙流淌着的绵长的情绪的滋养下生长出越来越多的枝叶。  
“不如就停下吧。”黑尾在说那句雨停的时候其实想说的是这一句，可他又不知道自己是想让什么停下来，让谁停下来，但他就是想眼前这一切的一切，不如全都停下吧。  
停住一场雨等于停住满脑的思绪，等于停住脚步，也等于停住时间。  
他和研磨经常在上学和放学的路上突然停下来不走，有时是因为街边窜出的一只野猫，有时是因为研磨的游戏刚好打到关键一秒，有时是因为黑尾在看便利店门前贴着的各种海报，有时也是因为两个人刚巧都在神游，偶尔等到反应过来时，连路边的行人都跟着他们一起望着那个并不存在的目标物，黑尾只好赶紧拉着一旁的研磨快步向前远离人群。  
一般这种时候黑尾总是会这样问他：“你刚刚在想什么？”  
研磨便总是会这样回他：“什么都没有想。”  
起初黑尾觉得这很像是个不愿意说实话所以才说出来搪塞人的答案，但无论问多少次，或是在什么情况下问，他也只会这么说。  
后来则认为他更像是在敷衍，不过这种敷衍并不带有任何恶意，研磨向来是个在表达上有惰性的人，与普通人很不同的是，在接收与输出之间，他总是保证接收的信息量大于输出的信息量，所以他很少会特意组织语言来解释自己做某件事的理由或者倾诉脑子里的某一段思绪。他或许真的在想什么，并不是不想说，更不是不想对黑尾说，只是选择了不说而已，就像他会在迅速浏览了游戏背景以后点击跳过片头，仿佛是在过滤无效信息一样。  
长久地陷入一种思维定式中的黑尾铁朗可能根本不会相信，实际上孤爪研磨真的什么都没有想，他只是感觉当黑尾在身边的时候，一切都停止了，仿佛时间流经人的记忆时顺便悄无声息地按下了暂停键。  
似乎在哪里看过这样的说法，时间的流经速度有三种，作为基准的原速度，人独处时的速度，人同他人一起时的速度。如果永动机真的存在的话，研磨可能会把这一名号送给他自己的大脑，他从本能上无法抗拒思考，也从不知道怎么停止思考，除非和黑尾在一起，否则都不能停下来。具体的原理是什么他也想不明白，想必是只要有这个人在，就算大脑空空没有思虑也不必担心会发生任何事，只要安心地呼吸着空气就可以生活，而这个时候的时间本身流得很快，感觉到的却很慢。  
同样的问题研磨从来没反问过黑尾，虽然很大一部分原因是因为他认为这本来就是个没什么意义的问句，但是更多的还是因为黑尾铁朗才是那个不愿意说实话的人，研磨不想点破这一点，他想他也不会愿意被点破。  
收拾完球场，锁上器材室的门，黑尾走出体育馆，听到跟在后面的研磨又嘟囔了一句：“真的好热。”  
“那吃冰棍去？”黑尾提议道。  
“要汽水味的。”研磨点头。  
从音驹校门出去走几分钟有个巴士站，一共就两辆车途经这里，任意一辆坐三站路之后下车，过个马路7-11就在街口拐角处，其实多坐一站就能到家了，但是他们总是坐到前一站便下来。也不总是想买东西吃，只是觉得走回去的这一段路够安静，是一种整个宇宙唯独两人在的安静。  
不过入夏了以后在冷气上从不吝啬的7-11仍是回家路上暂时避暑的好去处，一根汽水味的冰棍或是一罐冰镇的饮料，黑尾和研磨有时候会在店里待到天黑了才回去，家里人倒是也不操心，一边的父母觉得跟黑尾走在一起至少不会受欺负，另一边心一直很大的单身爸爸想着有研磨在自家儿子怎么都不会乱跑，正好合了两家人心意。  
雨刚停天上云只散了一半，时不时有风吹过来，路旁栽着的树的叶子上水珠滑下来落在人的肩头，深色T恤上的水渍一团又一团漫开，研磨走了没几步就停下来抬头看了两次，黑尾便往左前方跨了一步，扶着他的肩膀让他走在头顶没有树叶子的地方。  
在下午练习赛的剧烈运动后升高的体温还没降下来，黑尾的指尖不小心又碰到他穿着短袖露出的手臂，体温差带来的一点凉意，意外让人觉得有些舒服。于是研磨下意识地用两手圈住了他的胳膊，滚烫的手心贴上去，黑尾微微低头看了一眼没说话，也没甩开手，默默向他又靠近了半步。  
稍微捂热了就换另一块地方，连着大臂小臂内外侧都被研磨摸了个遍，勾着短袖边把手往里伸的时候，黑尾有点儿没忍住，笑出了声。“痒。”  
“抱歉。”说得干脆却一点诚意没有，研磨向下挪了挪又把手心贴在了原来的位置，抬头看见黑尾有一些小得意的笑容，他又补了一句，“别笑了。”  
“好，不笑。”黑尾用拇指和食指按着自己的嘴角不让它上翘，他很喜欢不如说是享受着被需要的感觉，这反而让他安心。  
他通常会避免主动去触碰研磨，除非是无意识的，一是因为心里知道他是个不喜欢肢体接触的人，哪怕是在球场上的击掌庆祝大多时候都是能省则省，二是因为他觉得无论什么东西只要他更在乎了，最后都一定不会属于他。当然研磨通常也不会碰他，两个人同路这么些年他就一直跟在他身后半步，最多是过马路的同时为了方便看手机或游戏机所以伸手抓住他的衣角而已。  
想到这儿，黑尾低头看了一眼绑在腰间的队服外套的衣摆，就算是洗晒过成百次，他也能一眼看出来那个痕迹，就像他每次手指抵上自己的嘴唇的时候，都会立刻想起研磨亲吻他的那个瞬间。  
说来丢人，黑尾不仅红了耳朵，还在同一时间掉了眼泪。  
而当时盘着腿坐在地上拿着游戏手柄的研磨只是又回过头看着屏幕，点了继续闯关的按钮，那一滴莫名其妙的泪掉在他的胳膊上，有点凉。  
“阿黑，下一关要开始了。”他开口提醒黑尾，旁边楞了半分钟没动的人才反应过来按了一下手里的手柄。  
在这第一次目前也是最后一次的亲吻之前，黑尾铁朗已经有过很多次想要亲吻孤爪研磨的想法，也有过不止一次机会让他这么去做，但他都没有，比如说午后在教学楼边树下的阴凉处他倚着自己肩膀睡着的时候，又比如说他轻轻扯住他的袖口让他弯腰听他说话的时候。  
“停下吧，”他下意识掐了一下自己的手背，然后提醒自己，“停下吧。”  
实际上在过去的每一个机会出现的同时，研磨都觉得他一定会得到一个吻，也许这世界上确实存在着一种对彼此的触碰没有渴求的亲密关系，但他们不会是这个例外，明明每一个吻都不需要解释，可他却一直都没有得到。  
他想黑尾一定是想问他为什么的，平时的一些小事他都会问，唯独是那一次没有问，可那天他仍然在家里留到很晚，一直到奶奶来问他是不是和以前一样不回去睡了，他才理了理衣服干笑了两声站起来，逃一般地从房间出去了。  
盯着在他旁边的另一个手柄，伸手摸了一下，上面大概是手汗，研磨回过神来觉得自己可能走错了一步棋，但又想了一番，不是他错了，是他的对手在就要Checkmate的时候推倒自己的国王先认输了。  
说到底彼此之间本来就没什么还隐瞒着不能说的后招了，这局棋面早早都定好了，研磨不能说不知道黑尾这么做的理由，他只是从他的角度上不能够理解而已，不过他一直就知道不是所有的事情都可以被解释得通，所以选择接受并不困难。  
“这个阿黑……”他长舒一口气，向后躺倒在地板上，就像那个倒在黑白格上的棋子一样，天花板吸顶灯的白光晃了他的眼睛，看了一晚上屏幕了实在有些疼。  
巴士到站他们下了车，准备过马路时天上先是掉了几滴水，接着这阵雨便又下起来，黑尾立马反手抓过研磨手腕迈开步子往便利店的方向奔。  
其实就算跑了也不会少淋什么雨，研磨虽说心里这么想着，但还是跟在了他后面，过去似乎有过不少类似的场景，像是斑马线走到一半信号灯就要跳转的时候，他就会转身伸手抓着他的手腕，只是黑尾基本上都不会用什么力气，轻轻动一下大概就能把手抽回来，研磨偶尔会嘀咕一声他的手腕是不会那么容易断的。  
不然的话，牵他的手也没什么问题。  
走到店门前时两个人的头发都被雨打湿了，研磨的头发细软已经贴着头皮，而黑尾的前额发依旧很顽强地保持着原来的造型。他晃了晃脑袋甩了研磨一脸水，见他缓缓抬起手肘握着拳头伸出食指的样子便反应迅速地护住腰两侧，结果他却换了位置面无表情戳了一下他的咯吱窝，又面无表情收回了手。  
“喂。”黑尾条件反射往边上跳了一步，他很怕痒。  
没理睬他，研磨只是拿出背包里的一条干净毛巾扔到他脸上，自己转身走进了便利店。自动感应门一打开，身上混在一起的雨水和汗水跟里面的冷气撞了满怀，他打了个冷颤又鼻子一痒打了个喷嚏，不过汗珠还是一个接着一个沿着脊背往下滚，这场雨倒是越下天越热了。  
把毛巾挂在脖子里，黑尾单手插着兜儿站在一边，研磨正隔着冰柜门盯着里面各种冰棍雪糕出了神，他人一动不动，就和平时突然开始神游的样子差不多，低头看了一眼，原来是汽水味的冰棍卖光了。  
伸手开柜门的时候黑尾又扫了一眼，平时会作为备选的苹果味也没了，不仅如此，研磨常吃的那几种非常不凑巧地都没有了，把边上最后两支巧克力味的拿出来，研磨的视线便顺着他的指尖慢慢向上移到他的脸上。  
“嗯？”黑尾反而先出声。  
“没什么。”研磨摇了摇头。  
“偶尔换换口味也可以的啦。”说着黑尾从包里摸出零钱袋走到了收银台前，在这个时间段兼职的店员已经在这儿工作快一年了，是个很喜欢折腾自己发型的大学生，前两天见他还是绿色挑染，今天又变成一头脏辫了。结完账把零钱放进手边的捐款箱，黑尾抿着嘴点了两下头，看似欣赏的样子，然后给他竖了大拇指。对方也很是欣慰地点了点头，用眼神无声地表达了“哥们识货”的意思。  
这又是一件有时候研磨知道理由却又不太理解的事情了，黑尾铁朗会故意做一些符合“黑尾式”行为的事，比如说成为一个热心且好相处的人。  
“给你。”撕开包装纸将冰棍递给研磨，黑尾在他旁边坐下。  
应了一声他伸手接过来，低头用舌头舔了一下，只舔到外层的冰霜没什么味道，然后他咬下一块含在嘴里，冻得他蹙着眉头张开嘴呼气，黑巧克力的苦味盖过了冰棍应该有的甜味，或者说对于喜甜的研磨来说，只是一点点的苦都能让甜食变了味。虽然不喜欢但他也并不讨厌，因为这会让他想起那一次亲吻，由触碰而生出的喜悦和因犹豫而留下的残局，碰撞在一起，就像他现在正品尝的味道。  
黑尾倒是很喜欢巧克力味的东西，不过也不能说喜欢，毕竟他能不吃甜食就不吃甜食，对他来说巧克力可能是唯一能中和糖分带来的刺激的东西了，想来只是心理作用，能够让人感觉到快乐的多巴胺与肾上腺素不会因为冰棍是汽水味的还是巧克力味的就有什么差别，它们本质上都是甜食，作用都是一样的，可能只是后者多了一点能让人“适可而止”的效果吧。  
“这雨就是不停啊。”黑尾把嘴里叼着的木棍扔进旁边的垃圾桶，抬头看外面。  
研磨也和他一样抬头看了一眼，天已经全黑了，乌云好像比那会儿在学校的时候更厚了，看这情况应该短时间内不会停雨了，他们坐着吃冰棍的时候进来了两三个避雨的人，都是看了看天没待多久就付了钱拿着门口的伞走了。现在架子上还有一把伞，而店员这么久都没来补货，就证明那确实是最后一把伞了。按理来说他应该在这个时候开口和黑尾说让他买下那把伞，两个人一起回家，或者黑尾也应该早就想到了这个，并且在他说之前便去拿了伞，但在感叹了那句雨不停之后他就再也没说话，他们就这么坐着。  
什么也不做，什么也不想，就是坐着，两个人的视线集中到同一处目标物上，在门外台阶上趴着两只躲雨的野猫，有便利店的灯光照着看得一清二楚，是一只黑猫和一只花猫，黑猫的头顶有一撮白毛就在左眼上方，身上的毛沾了雨水，而花猫个头不大缩在黑猫身边，是一点雨也淋不到，几分钟过去竟然闭上眼睡着了。  
直到晚上店员换班，那个大学生出去抽了根烟，两只猫见了一点火星子被吓到才一下子没影了，而在这儿坐着发呆的两个人也同时醒了过来。  
“你刚刚在想什么？”黑尾还是问这句话。  
“什么都没有想。”研磨也还是回这句话。  
“好吧，”两手向上做了个伸展动作，黑尾说道，“研磨，我们回家吧。”  
“其实我真的什么都没有想。”研磨倒不是在辩解什么，他就是在这一刻很迫切地想让黑尾相信他说的就是真的。  
听了他这句话，黑尾愣了一下，而再回头时门口最后一把伞也被刚进来的那个上班族买走了。  
“噗。”研磨冷不丁笑出了声。  
黑尾伤脑筋似的喂了两声又坐回去，忍着笑对他说：“所以刚刚为什么要一直坐在这儿啊？”  
看，提出为什么对于他来说并不是一件稀奇的事情。  
“阿黑。”研磨故意去回答了这个问题，就像在回答那时候他没问的为什么一样。  
被突然叫了名字，黑尾看向他。  
“因为你。”研磨补充完一句又去看天，“我想这雨今晚不会停了。”  
没再去看外面，黑尾盯着他的侧脸又是半分钟，然后将毛巾盖在他的头上，抚摸着他的脸颊弯腰靠近，想只在嘴角轻轻碰一下，但研磨却转头将嘴唇贴上来，就这样完成了他们的第二个吻，而温热的、柔软的感觉却让黑尾再一次红了耳朵。  
“我觉得你是明白的。”研磨说。  
在一双金色的瞳孔里，黑尾这一次看见了自己的表情，里面的那个人在笑，于是他也没回他的话，只是又低下头去。  
孤爪研磨便得到了第三个吻。


End file.
